


KNB boys x reader!

by winged_angel



Category: Kuruko no basuke
Genre: BDSM, Cosplay, F/M, KnB - Freeform, Kuruko no basuke - Freeform, Lemon, Multi, Teasing, akashi x reader - Freeform, aomine x reader, hanamiya - Freeform, kise x reader, knb x reader, master - Freeform, reader x himuro - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_angel/pseuds/winged_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is my first time writing smut/lemon so go easy on me ></p><p>Scenarios with you x the knb boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	KNB boys x reader!

Kuruko no basuke

Akashi x reader

(Name), you are the vice president of Rakuzan high school, sat at your desk dealing with a mass amount of complaints (what you usually dealt with) about one particular student. Seijūrō Akashi, the captain of the schools basket ball team. Many a times you had run into this Akashi and usually he would just smile, walk by and get on with his day. It was strange to get these kinds of complaints about him.

You carefully looked through the remaining papers out of millions and spotted a staff complaint about the red haired menace. The paper was a little crinkled and the handwriting was sloppy so the staff member must've scribbled as fast as they could to get this to you. Your (eye colour) eyes scanned the first paragraph quickly. 

"He's harsh and can turn into a completely new person when riled up..." You whispered. Completely intrigued by the paper you threw a lock of your (hair colour) hair behind your ear and continued to read the complaint.

"Rude and violent." You paused, holding your chin up with the palm of your small hand.

"Not like that boy at all." You laughed silently and put the paper on top of the others. Your eyes started to wonder and eventually started to stare out of the window for a few minutes, scanning the relaxing scenery before standing up and sighing to yourself.

You had decided to go see him earlier than you wanted, the complaints were all done, you had nothing to do anyway so you thought why the hell not. 

After walking through the silent hallways of Rakuzan, you finally reached the basket ball court and poked your head around a doorframe to see the showering area, nobody was there except the sub coach and Akashi. You breathed out a sigh in relief, you had really expected to walk into a room of sweaty guys with towels around their shoulders.

Anyway you strolled up to the pair and cleared your throat grabbing the coaches attention. You put on your biggest smile and waited for the staff member to turn around.

"Oh! (Name)! What are you doing here?" The coach, Mr Asuku for this moment questioned the Vice President in surprise. He had light brown hair that just reached his ear lobes, dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce daggers into you when he gave you a mad stare and he always wore a baseball cap, even though he was the basketball coach.

"Uh just came to see Akashi-kun here." You waved back. The coach stared down at Akashi's non interested face one last time before furrowing his slug like eyebrows and shaking his head in disapproval.

"About time he got discipline." He muttered before waltzing out of the door. Mr Asuku slid it shut behind him, you heard the clicking sound and rapidly turned your attention to Akashi.

"So Akashi-KUNN." You prolonged to annoy him a little. Akashi flinched and moved his gaze to yours, his orangey-red eyes still as dead panned as before.

"Would you mind telling me why you have been rude and violent lately?" 

Akashi ignored you, your sweet innocent act was boring Akashi immensely. His dull red eyes closed and he yawned with a hand covering his mouth, you felt your eye twitch horribly as you grabbed his collar and yanked him closer to you.

"Want me to get violent..n-?" You were cut off by Akashi's creepy chuckle, his hands grabbed your wrists and he threw you to the floor in one quick sweep from his legs. You quickly blinked, only to see the red head straddling you, his mouth was next to your neck, you shivered at the warmth fanning your nape. Having never been so close to anyone like this before, this kinda' freaked you out a lot.

"You violent? Don't believe you." He paused and gave out an even louder laugh that echoed around the shower room, you shivered as the laugh began to echo inside your ears.

You struggled beneath his weight as much as you could, trying to get your wrists free from his grasp. But nothing worked.

"Akashi let me-" You started to whimper. Akashi wouldn't listen and squeezed his thighs together making you squeal in pain suddenly. When you gazed up at Akashi his eyes were to only thing you feared. They looked a lot more dangerous than his usual sweetish(ish!)self.

"Shut up (name), yes I did all those things. I was rude and violent but only because I wanted you to notice me!" He babbled. Your (colour) eyes widened in shock as his head bobbed down and his lips smashed onto yours with a wet smacking sound. He bit your lip wasting no time to get inside your mouth but you didn't let him, this only made him bite down harder on your lip until you gasped and let his tongue inside of your mouth exploring every book and cranny that he could.

'How did telling him off lead to this?!' You screamed in your mind. You wanted an answer to your question of why Akashi was kissing you?!

Akashi finally pulled away from your lips and panted. How long had he been kissing you?

"S-sweet." He panted. His eyes were slightly teary and his forehead was beading with sweat. You smirked and took this as an opportunity to escape whilst he was craving air. Your hands twisted around his and you pushed on his chest, causing him to fall backwards. You made a rapid sprint to the door but the red head was too quick and pulled you back, this time more firm and rougher than last time.

He pushed you onto a nearby bench.Your stomach was on the cold wood whilst Akashi had finished tying your hands to it with a rope from the storage room. You watched him slowly as he parted your legs and tied each individual limb apart.

"AKASHI STOP NO I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" You screamed. 

"How annoying." 

Something was immediately shoved into your mouth and locked back behind your head, a ball gag, how convenient he would have one right there and then. Tears started to well up in your (colour) eyes and threatened to fall, however you kept them in as you didn't want to feed his sadistic hunger.

"I've always wanted to do this to you, I just never had the right time and place to get you how I wanted." Akashi whispered huskily into your ear. You felt the shivers travel down your spine at record speed.

"Akas-ii dourt!!" The gag prevented you from saying anything to him, like he would've listened anyway. He was too hard to reason with in this situation.

"I'm glad you wore a skirt for me~" Akashi purred as he ripped off a button and threw your skirt away, you noticed instantly from the way the cold had effected your lower half. You started to kick and struggle but Akashi had other plans.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed and pulled out a pair of scissors from his shorts, the cold edge of the blade was touching your thigh lightly as he threatened you.

"Make another noise. I dare you." He challenged you hastily. Akashi's eyes were dark and looked completely soulless, like he could kill you at any moment, the blade in his hand also made it hard for you to rile him up anymore, so you just stopped speaking and placed your head down on the bench.

"Good girl." The sadist smiled and looked down at your (colour) panties with lustful red eyes, he licked his lips and slowly rubbed his hand over your ass. Nothing was said. The silence was killing you more and more as the seconds ticked by. That was when Akashi had enough of your ass and started attacking your panties with his scissors.

'MY FAVOURITE PANTIES! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!' Your consciousness screamed madly. 

As if sensing what you had said Akashi leant over to your ear again and sighed.

"I'll buy you a new pair don't worry."

This calmed you a little but still didn't settle the fact that Akashi was practically raping you right now. His eyes had become more sex hungry than last time and a tent was rapidly  
growing inside of his gym shorts. Akashi was growing impatient and ripped off your uniform and unhooked your bra, leaving you in nothing. 

Akashi's eyes trailed down your back, his hunger only grew for you the more he saw of your body. Oh god he just wanted to take you right there and then!

Without hesitation Akashi rubbed his finger down your slit, watching in amazement as you wriggled around in your restraints, his eyes were glued to yours more than before as he played with your clit.

"Mmmhhh!~" You moaned. Akashi smirked and started to rub your bud faster and faster until you felt a knot beginning to expand inside of your lower stomach. Akashi didn't feel like letting you finish however and stopped touching you at once. You were now horny as fuck, left without any sign of him finishing. You pulled at your restraints angrily to get his attention.

"Yeah yeah let me get my shorts off." He replied. Interested, you faced him and blushed. His body was beautiful. His abs, his chest, his face, his everything. All Akashi had on was his grey boxers that hung dangerously low, a large bulge was highly visible through the grey fabric. Akashi noticed you staring and looked away.

"I don't want you to see me yet." He admitted. Your eyes disagreed, even if it was the first time seeing a real mans body, you wanted to at least enjoy it whilst it lasted. Apparently that wasn't long as Akashi had sat down behind you.

You heard the boxers come off and saw them fly across the room like yours did. You knew exactly what was happening but couldn't react as your body was rebelling against you, not letting you move as you felt his tip graze your entrance. 

We'll you thought it was going to go in until Akashi removed the gag from your mouth and inserted his tongue into your slippery mouth, you would've fought back but had no fight left in you.

"(Name) I want you to scream my name, if you don't I will punish you."

That's when the pain and pleasure hit you. Akashi had forced the full length of his cock into your wet hole and still expected you to be cool. But you weren't it hurt like hell and you had to bite down on your lip to stop the screaming.

Akashi had trouble too, he bit his lip to stop his loud moans from slipping past his lips, you felt so good around him as you tightened up and shook.

"You feel-so fucking good..mmm~" Akashi bit down on your back as he slowly slid in and out of you. He desperately wanted you to adjust to his length so he could fuck you until you wouldn't be able to walk. 

"N-no A-a-Akashi!~" You moaned loudly, your nails dug into the rope as that was the only thing you could hang onto. Akashi stopped nibbling at you and grabbed your hips firmly as he started to pick up the pace. His cock bounced in and out of your vagina at a really fast speed making you scream out his name in pure ecstasy.

"Akashi!! Ahh!~" You screamed louder with each thrust. 

"(N-name)!~" Akashi grunted back. 

Just as you hit your high Akashi pulled out, you turned your head around and gave a disapproving look. He had his scissors in hand and had cut all of the ropes binding you to the bench. You sat up, rubbing your wrists shocked by the kind act from the sadist. 

"Come here." Akashi suddenly demanded. You looked around with your doe eyes and spotted him over by the gym lockers, he was still naked and his cock was twitching hungrily. Craving you.

You obliged and stumbled over mindlessly, your legs had refused to work properly from the light pounding earlier so you struggled for a few seconds. You stood next to Akashi who had placed you in front of him, his hand slowly traced patterns down your thighs as he licked your earlobe, you shivered and let out a small gasp. Just like he wanted.

"This time I'll be gentle." He half warned.

Akashi's lips curled up into a cruel smile as he picked you up and pushed you into the locker, his hands held up your thighs as he lowered you down onto his dick, letting you take the full length back inside of your sore vaginal muscles.

"Akashi!!~" you grabbed his shoulders violently as he began to thrust up into you as fast as he could, not showing any signs of slowing down anytime soon. He threw his head back and bit his lip again as he felt close to his release.

You did the same. The knot came back and threatened to let something out with each thrusts.

"A-Akashi! I'm coming!" 

Akashi couldn't help but look down as he felt the liquid splash against his length. This turned him on more and made his cock throb like crazy.

"Ah (name)~" he moaned as he let his seed fill you up and mix with your juices. After 2 minutes of panting and clothes hunting, Akashi had come up behind you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders.

"I love you (name)." He admitted with a red face.

"I love you too.."

You paused and quickly remembered.

"BUT SERIOUSLY NEXT TIME FRIGGIN' ASK ME IF YOU CAN VIOLATE ME! I CAME OVER HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS BUT NO NOW ITS ALL LOVE HEARTS AND CUPIDS-"

"Love hears and cupids?" His facial expression changed to a confused one as he watched you rage at him profoundly.

"GOD DAMMIT IF I-"

You were cut off yet again, but this time by the president of Rakuzan. He had been searching all over for you and finally found you.

"Vice! Vice!" He rushed to your side and doubled over, breathing in as much as he could before yelling. Akashi squinted at the guy with evil intentions, you waved him off to signal he wasn't a threat.

"Sorry prez, I'm busy."

\-----------/Ending bloopers\\-----------

 

"GOD DAMMIT IF I-"

You were cut off yet again, but this time by the president of Rakuzan. He had been searching all over for you and finally found you.

"Vice! Vice!" He rushed to your side and doubled over, breathing in as much as he could before yelling. Akashi squinted at the guy with evil intentions, you waved him off to signal he wasn't a threat.

"What is it?" You asked him with a curious expression.

"TITANS HAVE ENTERED THE SCHOOL PREMISES."

SIE SIND DAS ESSEN AND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER.

Blooper #2  
"GOD DAMMIT IF I-"

You were cut off yet again, but this time by the president of Rakuzan. He had been searching all over for you and finally found you.

"Vice! Vice!" He rushed to your side and doubled over, breathing in as much as he could before yelling. Akashi squinted at the guy with evil intentions, you waved him off to signal he wasn't a threat.

"What is it prez?" You question him curiously.

"JOHN CENA DU DU DU DUUUUUU."

 

\-------------------////////////  
I had to I'm sorry >

**Author's Note:**

> :) hope you liked!  
> All characters in this story (yes including you) i do not own so give some support to the real anime!


End file.
